Firefighting is a highly dangerous occupation that subjects firefighters to many hazards. An important asset to the firefighters is maintaining a steady and abundant water supply to suppress fire and/or filling a truck-mounted water tank. Both of these tasks are typically accomplished by using a pump on-board the fire truck and driven by the truck engine. The water from a fire hydrant is typically directly conducted to the site of the fire. In some instances, the water from the fire hydrant is used to refill a water tank while at the same time supplying water to the fire hose used to extinguish the fire. A dangerous situation occurs when delay is introduced in setting up the fire truck for pumping operation. Because of the complicated series of steps required, the pump operator may easily and inadvertently fail to carry out the steps properly and thus delay the delivery of needed water for firefighting. Such unexpected delay in supplying water to the fire hose and the water tank can be disastrous for the firefighters at the scene.